Mordisco a mordisco
by Laura Black
Summary: Harry está teniendo sueños un tanto extraños... Corre por el bosque mientras alguien le persigue. Pero, ¿Que ocurre cuando esos sueños parecen estar ocurriendo de verdad?


Laura Black Mordisco a Mordisco

**MORDISCO A MORDISCO**

Los Éxtasis agotaban a cualquiera, por eso no era de extrañar que cuando llegara la noche, todos los alumnos de séptimo curso cayeran rendidos en la cama y se abandonaran con facilidad en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y en eso, Harry Potter no era diferente a sus compañeros.

Ya sin la amenaza de Voldemort, su vida ahora era como la de cualquier adolescente: llenas de exámenes, con los problemas típicos de la adolescencia y con las hormonas revolucionadas. Su única preocupación en esos momentos, era terminar a tiempo los largos e interminables trabajos que les mandaban los profesores, tener cuidado de no cabrear más a Snape, aprobar Pociones para poder convertirse en Medimago y en ganar el próximo partido de Quidditch. Lo demás, carecía de importancia.

Lo único que enturbiaba un poco esa tranquilidad en su vida, eran esos sueños tan extraños que estaba teniendo desde hacía una semana.

Empezaban siempre de la misma forma: corriendo por el Bosque Prohibido mientras era perseguido por alguien o algo del cual desconocía totalmente su raza o identidad. Cuando despertaba, lo hacía jadeando y sudando frío. Aterrorizado. Ni siquiera cuando Voldemort estaba vivo había sentido tanto miedo, y no entendía que tenía ese sueño que lo había asustado tanto. Quizá fuera esa aprensión a lo desconocido, a no saber a lo que tendría que enfrentarse… Pero cuando despertaba y comprobaba que estaba en su habitación, lejos del bosque, respiraba aliviado y se reía de sí mismo por haberse asustado tanto por una pesadilla cuando debería estar más que acostumbrado a ellas.

Cuando a la siguiente noche había soñado lo mismo, empezó a mosquearse. ¿Por qué todos sus compañeros y amigos soñaban con chicas, playas, quidditch y cosas normales, y él tenía que soñar con que alguien lo perseguía? ¡No era justo! Durante esa semana, los sueños parecían suceder como en una película, donde cada día salía una escena nueva, y para cuando acabó esa semana, en su pesadilla aparecía una alta y oscura figura, observándole desde la oscuridad de la noche y riendo divertido en cuanto él echaba a correr. Tenía una risa escalofriante y desprendía tal aura de oscuridad, que su sola presencia bastaba para acallar su inagotable curiosidad y desear alejarse de él, sin conocer su desconocida identidad.

Siempre despertaba en medio de la noche, totalmente agotado como si en verdad hubiera corrido todo lo del sueño y con la sensación de que alguien le vigilaba. Según Ron, posiblemente estaba volviéndose un poco paranoico, y puede que tuviera razón, porque estaba hasta temiendo acostarse y dormirse.

Y mientras él seguía inmerso en esas pesadillas, el resto del colegio se preparaba para el baile de Halloween que tendría lugar en una semana. Eso le animaba, aunque no quería pasar otra vez el bochorno y la vergüenza de tener que encontrar pareja… Eso nunca se le había dado bien a él. Mortífagos, genial. Voldemort, bien. Maldiones y duelos, mejor que mejor. Pero ¿Bailes y citas? Definitivamente eso no estaba hecho para él.

Por suerte para su amigo Ron, él no tendría ese problema, pues desde hacía dos años, él y Hermione se habían hecho novios y ahora andaban un estado constante de _empalagosamiento_. Ginny estaba descartada, porque desde que rompieron hacía unos meses, y no de forma muy amistosa, la pelirroja aprovechaba cualquier momento para echarle algún que otro dardo envenenado y eso conseguía hacerle perder la paciencia.

Recogiendo su mochila con los libros y encontrándose con Ron y Hermione en la Sala Común, bajaron los tres al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Allá por donde pasaban, podían encontrar a chicas hablando entusiasmadas sobre el baile y la ropa que iban a ponerse para impresionar a su pareja. Harry compuso una mueca de alarma en la cara, lo que hizo que sus amigos rieran divertidos.

-Compañero, en cómo no te des prisa en encontrar una pareja, te veo bailando solo – Ron casi lo tumba de la palmada que le dio en la espalda. A veces, su amigo no controlaba su propia fuerza.

-Bueno, siempre puedo ir con Myrtle la Llorona, ¿no?

Y entre las risas que ese comentario suscitó, entraron al comedor, donde la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban ya desayunando. Su mirada vagó por todas las mesas, observando curioso como el fin de la guerra había hecho cambiar el ambiente entre las casas. Ahora, se podían observar a Slytherins hablando animadamente con los Huffies, e incluso con algún Gryffindor. Hasta él había hecho un pacto de no agresión con Malfoy. Cuando se encontró con los ojos oscuros y fríos de Snape, un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda, borrando al instante su sonrisa. Había algo en él que le resultaba tremendamente familiar, y no era porque lo conocía desde hacía 7 largos años, sino que había algo más. Ahora que se fijaba, Severus Snape estaba diferente.

-¿Ocurre algo, Harry? – No se había dado ni cuenta de que estaba plantado en mitad del comedor, con la mirada fija en el profesor de Pociones. Parpadeando sorprendido, se giró hacia Hermione y la vio fruncir el ceño con preocupación.

-No es nada. – Puede que lo de Snape no fuera nada, y que fuera otra de sus paranoias, encontrándolo solo él, diferente. – Es Snape.

-Está… distinto, ¿no crees?

-¿Tu también te has dado cuenta? – abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mirando a su amiga – Creí que era el único que lo había notado.

-Si, ahora parece mucho más… ¿relajado? Supongo que al no tener que hacer de espía ahora que Voldemort no está, habrá apaciguado un poco su mal humor y su temperamento.

_¿Relajado?_ ¿Hermione creía que Snape estaba distinto ahora porque estaba relajado? Desde luego, esa no era la diferencia que Harry encontraba en él, pero conociendo a su amiga y no teniendo ganas de ponerse a discutir con ella, asintió conforme y se sentó a desayunar.

No fue un desayuno tranquilo, no sintiendo una insistente mirada posada en su espalda durante todo el tiempo. Harry estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero esa sensación le ponía nervioso. Intentó hacer caso omiso, pero su curiosidad pudo más y acabó girándose, recorriendo otra vez el comedor. Luna le saludó desde su mesa, pero no era ella la que lo estaba mirando, ni tampoco Malfoy, quien estaba intentando quitarse de encima a su empalagosa amiga Parkinson. El único que le miraba intensamente, era Snape. No despegaba sus ojos de él y parecía estar atento a cada movimiento suyo. Cuando encontró a Harry mirándole y habiendo sido descubierto, en vez de apartar la mirada, el hombre esbozó una sonrisa cínica que le puso la piel de gallina.

En los siguientes días, donde quiera que fuera, se encontraba con Snape. Si salía del aula de transformaciones, lo veía pasar por allí. Si él entraba a su clase de Encantamientos, él salía de allí después de hablar de cualquier cosa con el profesor. Lo había visto más veces en sólo dos días, que en todo lo que llevaban de curso. Seguía mirándolo insistentemente, taladrándolo con la mirada, y ninguna de esas veces, había podido leer en sus ojos desprecio o desagrado por su presencia. Había otro sentimiento en ellos que no podía identificar y no sabía si éste era bueno o malo.

Aunque estaba acostumbrado a actuar bajo presión, la insistente presencia de Snape allá donde fuera, estaba mermando su control y poniéndole nervioso. Estaba empezando incluso, a estar irascible. No entendía ese comportamiento en su profesor. No entendía como habiendo hecho siempre todo lo posible para no tener que estar cerca de él, ahora hasta parecía buscarle.

Si antes Pociones era una tortura, ahora lo era mucho más. Snape aprovechaba cualquier cosa para acercarse a su mesa. Sentía su respiración en su nuca cuando el mayor se ponía detrás de él y se inclinaba para echarle un vistazo a su poción, lo que aumentaba su nerviosismo y hacía que sus músculos se quejaran de estar siempre en tensión. Las manos empezaban a temblar y no atinaba a cortar los ingredientes como tocaba. Si el profesor se había percatado de su incomodidad, no lo dejó entrever en ningún momento, y cuando quedaba satisfecho al mirar la poción, se alejaba con su característico fru-fru de su capa. Y en lo que quedaba de clase, no despegaba sus ojos de él.

Esa mañana, sin ir más lejos, tras dar las instrucciones sobre la poción que tenían que realizar, empezó a pasearse por las mazmorras, atento a lo que estaban haciendo. Cuando volvió de coger los ingredientes y se sentó, Snape no tardó en posicionarse detrás de él. Sintiéndose torpe, tal y como siempre ocurría cuando lo tenía cerca, empezó a cortar la raíz de acebo tal y como indicaba en el libro, pero completamente consciente de la presencia del hombre. Se sobresaltó cuando unas manos frías se posaron sobre las suyas, haciéndole estremecer, y alzando la mirada, se encontró con el rostro de Snape a escasos centímetros del suyo.

El corazón empezó a palpitarle deprisa, latiendo desbocado en su pecho. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él y la sensación resultaba abrumadora. Sin ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, se perdió en los ojos negros del hombre, percatándose de que, aunque no se podía considerar guapo, sus ojos eran su mejor rasgo. Había visto muchas tonalidades ojos, del verde hasta el rojo, pasando por los azules, grises y marrones oscuros, pero nunca los había visto tan negros, tan profundos y a la vez tan fríos e inalcanzables.

Las manos empezaron a sudarle y sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Tragó duro intentado decir algo, pero parecía incapaz de pronunciar algo con un mínimo de coherencia.

-¿Todo bien, señor Potter?

No, no lo estaba. Parecía como si una manada de hipogrifos habían pasado por encima de él. Se encontraba devastado por su presencia y no entendía el motivo. Se sentía incapaz de apartar la mirada la mirada de su rostro. Le atraía como un imán. Y para gran mortificación suya, ciertas partes inferiores de su anatomía, despertaron de forma indecorosa. La vergüenza de este descubrimiento, pareció darle las fuerzas suficientes para girar la cara y posarlas sobre la mesa.

Error.

Snape seguía sujetando sus manos y parecían muy pálidas en comparación con las suyas, y frías, muy frías. Consciente, ahora sí, de que todos en la clase habían dejado sus pociones y tenían puesta su atención en ellos, sintió como el profesor se acomodaba mejor a su espalda y con movimientos precisos, le enseñó como cortar correctamente los ingredientes para obtener un resultado positivo en la poción. Como cabía esperar, Harry no se enteró de nada. Las palabras entraban y salían por su mente sin que estas adquirieran sentido alguno.

Hasta que Snape no se alejó, Harry no se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. No supo ni cómo consiguió realizar la poción, pero en cuanto sonó el timbre, recogió sus cosas y echó a correr hacia el baño.

-¡Mierda!

Se encerró en un baño y recostándose en la puerta, intentó tranquilizarse. ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa forma? Había actuado como si se hubiera sentido atraído por Snape. _"¡Es que es eso lo que ha pasado!",_ se reprendió e incluso en su mente, su tono era histérico. Eso no podía estar pasándole a él, no podía _gustarle_ el bastardo grasiento.

Los rumores sobre lo ocurrido en la clase de Pociones, había ido corriendo por todo el colegio, y para la hora de la cena, ya todo el mundo sabía que Severus Snape había ayudado a Harry Potter a hacer una poción. _"Menos mal que no se han dado cuenta de cómo me he sentido"_, se consoló. Hubiera sido toda una vergüenza que alguien se hubiera percatado del rubor de sus mejillas ante la proximidad del profesor, o de la erección que marcaban sus pantalones en cuanto salió corriendo de las mazmorras.

No queriendo hablar con alguien y sin apetito, fue a la Sala Común a leer alguna revista o lo que fuera que lo distrajera de lo ocurrido ese día. Gozando de la tranquilidad que ofrecía la sala totalmente desierta, se tumbó en el sofá y cogió una revista de Quidditch que alguno de sus compañeros había dejado encima de la mesa. Poco a poco, el sopor fue venciéndolo y se durmió.

_ Corría y corría, y eso era de lo único que tenía que preocuparse. Estaba agotado, como si hubiera estado días corriendo. Las ramas de los árboles le golpeaban en el rostro al pasar entre ellos, y los músculos de sus doloridas piernas clamaban por un poco de descanso, pero no podía permitirse parar. Harry sabía que estaba en un sueño, pero el saberlo, no hacía que lo que estaba viviendo no lo sintiera como real. Sentía el dolor de cada ramalazo en su cara, veía con una claridad asombrosa, la luna llena brillando en el oscuro cielo, escuchaba cada ulular de los búhos y el sonido de los animales correr. Y sobre todo, escuchaba las pisadas detrás de él. Cuanto más corría, éste más cerca se encontraba._

_ En la oscuridad de la noche, no vio la raíz de un árbol y tropezando con ella, cayó al suelo. Las pisadas, fueres y seguras, sonaban aún más cercanas, y sin perder el tiempo y haciendo caso omiso del dolor de rodillas, volvió a correr. Se escuchó una risa divertida, que del miedo, le dio más fuerzas para correr._

_ En un momento dado, dejó de escuchar las pisadas y paró en seco. Jadeando de puro agotamiento, se dobló y apoyó las manos en las rodillas, intentando normalizar su errática respiración. Su aliento formaba pequeñas nubes de vaho en la fría noche. Escuchó un ruido detrás de él, y se puso tenso de inmediato. Dudó entre girarse y descubrir por fin la identidad de su perseguidor, o no girarse e intentar escaparse. No tuvo oportunidad de elegir. Fue cogido por los hombros, apegando su espalda en un duro pecho. Se quedó estático. El aliento de una respiración cerca de su oído, le hizo estremecerse._

_ El desconocido escondió su rostro en la curva de cuello, oliendo. Pareció agradarle el olor, porque soltó un gruñido de satisfacción y apretó más el agarre hasta el punto de que Harry soltó un gemido de dolor. Era increíble la fuerza que tenía. Harry jadeó cuando sintió una lengua recorrer su cuello, subiendo hasta su oreja. La sensación fue tan placentera, que se dejó caer y se apoyó en el pecho. Se sentía igual de excitado y con los sentidos embotados, que hacía unas horas en las mazmorras y con el profesor de pociones._

_ -¿Qué vas a hacerme? – consiguió murmurar y lo dijo tan bajito, que realmente dudó que el otro lo escuchara._

_ -¿Qué quieres que te haga? – tenía una voz ronca y erótica que envió corrientes de placer por todo su cuerpo._

_Jadeó entrecortadamente en una mezcla de dolor y sorpresa, en cuanto algo le perforó la piel del cuello con sus afilados dientes y un pequeño reguero de sangre resbalaba por su clavícula. Su cuerpo se volvió pesado y pronto no pudo aguantar su propio peso. Lo último que vio antes de que la oscuridad se lo llevara, fueron unos profundos ojos negros._

Despertó con un grito, para descubrir que seguía en la sala común. ¡Por Merlín! Había sido el sueño más real que había tenido nunca, más incluso que las visiones hechas sueños que tenía sobre Voldemort. Menos mal que todo había sido una pesadilla, porque sino, en esos momentos tendría una mordida de vampiro en su cuello. Inconscientemente, posó su mano en el lugar donde le habían mordido en el sueño, y lanzó una exclamación cuando, efectivamente, sentió bajo sus dedos, dos pequeños agujeros. ¡No podía ser cierto!

Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Abrió de un portazo, yendo directo hacia el baño. Un grito se le quedó atorado en la garganta al ver su reflejo en el espejo. Su pelo, ya de por si desordenado, estaba aún más revuelto y lleno de hojas. Era completamente normal que sintiera como si las mejillas le quemaran, porque más sonrojado no podía estar. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca. Pero lo que más le alarmó, fue ese pequeño reguero de sangre y esos dos agujeros en su cuello. Se acercó más al espejo para inspeccionarlo mejor y vio que efectivamente parecía lo que era: le había mordido un vampiro. En un sueño.

¿Pero cómo era eso posible? Él se encontraba en la Sala común cuando había caído dormido, en ningún momento había salido hacia el bosque, y no valía el sonambulismo como excusa, porque sabía que no lo era, además, se había levantado en la misma sala, acostado en el mismo sofá. Y entonces… ¿En qué situación lo dejaba eso? Por las hojas en su pelo, sus zapatos llenos de barro y sus pantalones sucios, todo parecía indicar que sí que había estado en el bosque.

Se sonrojó en cuanto le vino a la mente lo ocurrido en su _sueño_. Algo que tenía que pasar con sus hormonas, porque no veía muy normal que primero se excitara por que Snape se había colocado detrás de él en Pociones, y luego casi se corre porque un vampiro había clavado sus colmillos en su cuello. Pero por muy placentera que hubiera resultado la experiencia, no sentía deseos algunos de que se volviera a repetir. Y si para ello no tenía que dormir y perderse las clases de Pociones, que así fuera.

Y durante los siguientes tres días, lo cumplió a rajatabla. Hubiera probado con una poción para dormir sin sueños, pero no quería arriesgarse. Tomaba café para mantenerse despierto, pero notaba como el cansancio y la falta de sueño, estaban haciendo mella en él, dejándolo agotado y casi sin fuerzas.

-Harry, ¿Qué te ocurre? – Hermione sonaba preocupada y Harry entendió que si él viera a otra persona con el aspecto demacrado y ojeroso que tenía, también se preocuparía.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes – hizo un gesto en mano, restándole importancia, pero sabía que no serviría de nada, porque su amiga no se quedaría tranquila hasta que no obtuviera una respuesta convincente.

-No lo estás. Sé que no estás durmiendo, que te pasas las noches en vela haciendo cualquier cosa. Estás agotado, y aún y así, no duermes. ¿Por qué?

-Hermione, no quiero hablar de esto, ¿vale?

-¡Pero yo sí quiero hablar de esto! – exclamó y todos en la sala callaron de golpe, mirándoles. Hermione se acercó a él y susurró – Estoy preocupada Harry, no es normal que estés así. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

-Lo sé, pero no es algo que quiera ir contando, ni siquiera a vosotros. – el cansancio era evidente hasta en su voz – Te prometo que cuando todo se solucione, os lo contaré y luego nos reiremos los tres de esto, pero por el momento prefiero no contar nada.

Cuando Harry se ponía en ese plan, no había nadie que le hiciera cambiar de idea, así que lo dejó estar y subió a arreglarse, que esa noche era el baile de Halloween. Su amigo ya había dicho que no acudiría, que no se sentía con ánimos y que prefería quedarse en su habitación.

Harry esperó a que todo el mundo se fuera, para subir a su cuarto. Con la chimenea encendida, hacía un calor terrible en la sala común, pero en ningún momento se quitó la bufanda que tapaba la mordedura. Si alguien lo encontró extraño, no dijo nada. Se quitó la bufanda y la tiró encima de la cama, dejándose caer él después. En esos días de insomnio auto impuesto, se había hecho visitante asiduo de la biblioteca, cogiendo incluso algunos libros para leerlos por la noche. Ya había devorado unos cuantos.

Más de una vez había estado a punto de dormirse, pero siempre conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos y seguir leyendo, pero después de un par de páginas más, el sueño lo venció.

_Esa vez no estaba en el bosque, sino en su propia habitación. Extrañado, se levantó de la cama y empezó a pasearse por el cuarto. Pasó las manos por los muebles, sintiéndolos rígidos y rugosos, tal y como eran en la realidad. _

_No recordaba que hubiera entrado alguien al cuarto, pero estaba seguro de que no estaba solo, y no le había falta girarse para saber de quién se trataba. La vela que daba escasa luz al cuarto se apagó repentinamente, quedando todo en penumbras. Lo sintió acercarse a él, con sus pasos sonando amortiguados por la alfombra y esta vez, en vez de quedarse quieto esperando, se dio la vuelta y lo encaró. En la oscuridad, no distinguió con claridad sus facciones, pero por su altura y su cuerpo, estaba seguro de que se trataba de un hombre, aunque en realidad nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que fuera una mujer. Ese hombre, o vampiro mejor dicho, exudaba tal poder, que lo hizo retroceder un paso instintivamente, más no hizo intento alguno por escapar._

_Se sentía atado allí con cadenas invisibles, llamadas atracción y curiosidad. Y la más importante: anhelo. Anhelo por volver a sentir, aunque fuera en sueños, esa sensación de plenitud y placer que lo hicieron sentirse más vivo que nunca. Permaneció quieto, esperando a que el otro hiciera un avance que no tardó en producirse. Acortando la escasa distancia que los separaba, lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo. Harry apoyó su mejilla en ese pecho duro y frío como mármol, sorprendiéndose al sentir el fuerte latir de un corazón. ¿No se supone que los vampiros son seres no-muertos? Pero llegando a la conclusión de que eso era un sueño y que en estos podía ocurrir de todo, esa pregunta quedó relegada a una parte olvidada de su cerebro. _

_Las manos acariciando su espalda con movimientos tranquilizantes, consiguieron que se relajara, pues no se había dado cuenta de que había permanecido tenso en sus brazos. Curioso por ver su rostro, levantó la mirada y lo único que percibió, fue el brillo de sus ojos negros. "Muy parecidos a los de Snape, por cierto", pensó. No lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, pero en el anterior sueño, en el que el vampiro le había mordido, había imaginado que era Snape. Y si se había sentido tan atraído por el chupasangre, era precisamente por eso, porque había algo en él que le recordaba a su maestro de pociones._

_Las manos dejaron su espalda y fueron subiendo hasta acunar su rostro en ellas. Una boca de labios finos se posó sobre la suya, besándolo con una suavidad inusitada e inesperada. No supo cómo reaccionar a eso, o como responder, en todo caso. Con la lengua, el hombre fue delineando sus labios, ejerciendo un poco de presión para que abriera la boca. Harry no tardó en obedecer. Ahogó un gemido en cuanto las lenguas se encontraron. Primero hubo un corto tanteo, acariciándose lentamente, conociéndose, pero luego la delicadeza dejó paso al deseo y a la desesperación, a la pasión. El hombre presionó la boca aún mas fuerte sobre la de Harry, y éste se aferró a su camisa, alzándose de puntillas para poder llegar mejor y obligándole a él a agacharse._

_Gruñendo, el hombre alzó a Harry en brazos y este enroscó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, sin despegar ni un solo instante sus ansiosas y ocupadas bocas. No sabía a qué sabría un vampiro, o si realmente sabría a algo, pero ese vampiro, el vampiro de su sueño, sabía a miel y limón. Harry enredó sus dedos en su cabello, encontrándolo suave y sedoso al tacto. Lo llevaba largo, de la misma largaria que el de Snape. Los parecidos empezaban a ser asombrosos._

_Cargando con Harry en brazos, dio unos pasos y lo recostó en la cama para luego apartarse. Plantado frente a él, Harry oyó más que vio, como se quitaba la ropa y la expectación y los nervios empezaron a fluir dentro de él. Pronto se reunió con él en la cama y tembló en cuanto esas manos heladas acariciaron, casi con reverencia, su rostro. Harry no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de esa caricia, mientras su respiración iba acelerándose poco a poco. _

_Esos dedos traviesos fueron recorriendo lentamente su rostro, memorizando cada rasgo, y luego empezaron a deslizarse hacia abajo, por su mandíbula y la curva de su cuello. Permanecieron un momento ahí, justo en su pulso. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tenía la mitad de la camiseta desabrochada. Jadeó por la sorpresa cuando sintió un pellizco en su pezón derecho, mientras la otra mano acariciaba sin piedad su torso desnudo. Por allí por donde pasaban esos dedos, su cuerpo se estremecía. Esa piel fría era como un bálsamo para su cuerpo caliente._

_Sus pantalones corrieron la misma suerte que su camisa y pronto se encontró completamente desnudo frente al desconocido. Eso le puso nervioso y porque no, sintió temor ante lo que iba a ocurrir. De todas formas, era su sueño y no pasaría nada que él no quisiera, que llegado un momento en el que no quisiera continuar, pararía. Que iluso por su parte creer que los sueños ocurren al antojo de uno…_

_El vampiro sustituyó las manos en su cuerpo, por su boca. Lamió desde el cuello, hasta el estómago, haciendo que en el cuarto, sólo se escucharan los gemidos y jadeos de placer que brotaban de la garganta de Harry. El chico arqueaba la espalda y empujaba las caderas hacia arriba, deseando un contacto con esa parte de su anatomía que clamaba por un poco de atención. A través de las brumas de la pasión, escuchó una risa ronca, con un deje de diversión. Esa tortura era demasiado placentera como para pensar con claridad y coherencia._

_Gritó cuando el vampiro rodeo con sus labios, casi la totalidad de su pene. Fue electrizante. Se notaba, por la forma en que empleaba los labios y la boca, la experiencia en dar placer, en dejar jadeantes y suplicantes, a sus amantes. Y él no era menos. El orgasmo fue aplastante y lo dejó desmadejado y sin fuerzas sobre la cama, totalmente saciado. Respirando aún a bocanadas, dirigió hacia abajo su mirada y vio su oscura silueta deslizándose hacia arriba. Desearía encender la luz y verle, poder ponerle un rostro, aunque en su mente, ese rostro tenía nombre y apellido._

_Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, ansiosas. Harry probó el sabor de su propia semilla mezclado con el sabor intoxicante del hombre. Alzó las manos y enredó sus dedos entre las hebras de cabello, acercándolo más a él y devorando con ansia sus labios. Sus cuerpos, desnudos y sudorosos, se rozaban cadenciosamente, arrancando gemidos y jadeos en los dos. Harry se tensó al sentir que algo duro intentaba abrirse paso por su entrada, pero otro beso mareante, le hizo olvidarse de ello._

_Gritó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando el hombre le penetró en una fuerte estocada, tocando en el punto justo, que le envió corrientes de placer por todo el cuerpo. No hubo dolor alguno, y quitando la pequeña molestia del principio, ahora era todo increíble. Fantástico. Sus movimientos, sus embestidas empezaron suaves y lentas, saliendo por casi por completo para adentrarse de golpe después hasta que ambos gritaban de puro gozo. _

_-¡Más, más rápido! ¡Diosssssssssssssss!_

_El vampiro, obedeciendo enseguida a los ruegos de Harry, aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, haciendo que se moviera hasta la cama. Harry era ya incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuera en ese cuerpo duro encima suyo, entrando y saliendo de él, unidos tan íntimamente…_

_-Severussss – ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había pronunciado el nombre de su profesor, de forma tan anhelante, tan desesperada. El vampiro se tensó en cuanto lo escuchó, pero lanzando un gruñido de satisfacción, dio una última estocada al tiempo que sacaba sus colmillos y los hundía en el cuello de Harry._

_Ambos se corrieron casi al instante, con el hombre derramando su semilla dentro del cuerpo del chico._

Esa vez, Harry tardó mucho más en despertarse. Se desperezó con languidez, esbozando una sonrisa de pura satisfacción. No recordaba haber dormido nunca tan bien. Aunque tal vez se debiera al maravilloso y erótico sueño que había tenido. Haciendo el amor con un Severus Snape convertido en vampiro. Soltó una carcajada, divertido. Una cosa era que llamaran al profesor "murciélago grasiento", pero la otra muy distinta creer que en verdad era un vampiro. Sintiéndose pegajoso, pues posiblemente se había corrido mientras soñaba, se levantó para ir a darse una ducha.

La ventana estaba abierta, haciendo que se le erizara la piel al sentir el aire fresco en su piel caliente. Frunció el ceño. No recordaba haber dejado la ventana abierta, ni tampoco haberse desnudado para dormir… Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta: no habían sido sueños, todo había sido real. Las carreras por el bosque haciendo que despertara agotado en las mañanas, la mordida en su cuello, ese sentimiento de reconocimiento en el vampiro de sueño, pues había sentido lo mismo con él que con Snape en la clase de pociones. Había encontrado distinto al profesor, sintiendo un aura desconocida alrededor suyo, y ahora sabía lo que era: no era humano.

Escuchó un ruido a su espalda y se tensó de repente. Temeroso, se dio la vuelta poco a poco, temiendo por un momento en lo que podía encontrar. Encendió la vela de su mesilla de noche y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.

Severus Snape se encontraba sentado en un sillón, totalmente despatarrado y desnudo, con una copa de brandy en su mano derecha, mientras le daba pequeñas vueltas. Sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa depredadora, dejando a la vista sus afilados colmillos. Harry tragó duro.

-Feliz Halloween, señor Potter.

_**-FIN-**_

Imagen: Psique (Intruders Slashzine)

11


End file.
